The Will of Kyrtoxxulous
and then examine it (in your inventory). | next = Kyrtoxxulous' Challenge | displaytl=y| altname = | }} Prerequisites * You need to be a level 80 or higher Warlock to start this quest. * You will need the ability to enter the library inside Nektropos Castle (either by yourself or with the help of someone). See and . * At least 15K faction with Residents of Teren's Grasp. See also Kylong Plains Timeline. * (Optional) Enough gathering skill to harvest tier 8 roots/bushes: Minimum 340 gathering skill without the use of skill-increasing equipment. This requirement can be avoided by buying the required items. * Ability to speak the Froak language. See A Mysterious Green Tome. * Ability to get through the green gate ( or can be bypassed with the Sokokar post), blue gate ( ), and red gate ( ) inside , either by having them yourself or someone in or outside the group opening the gates. Various call and transportation spells works too. Steps #Find out what happened to Ritter Shortshank: ##Find in the in the Thundering Steppes . Dig up the grave and take the note from the coffin. ## Read the confession in your inventory. # Find more about Everling Village by locating the Journal of Samantha Rageshree in the of Nektropos Castle . This appears as a glowing book on the center shelves. # Find , an Everling village descendant, in the room of # Retrieve a research tome that claims was stolen from him by a Qeynosian named Abelard Raleigh. ## Find and speak with inside the within South Qeynos ## Continue to talk to . He will refuse to give up Dalmat's tome and attack as a level 80^. ## Attempt to kill to take the tome by force. If he disappears after you kill him and you haven't gotten the update wait for him to re spawn and kill him again until you get the update. (He will not become active for the update right when you hail him, so if you have a merc, dismiss him, as he will be killed too quickly) ## Return to in the Ruins of Varsoon and speak with him. # Find the grave of , as indicated in the : ## Inspect the grave of in Nektulos Forest behind . ## Defeat the that attacks you (level 81^) ## Loot and read the journal entry that from the chest of the . # Find out how to create the poison known as by speaking with at inside Teren's Grasp within Kylong Plains . #*''Note: This step requires 15,000 Faction with The Residents of in order to speak with .'' # Gather the materials needed to create Siv'ajauhar's Kiss: #* Collect 80 skorpikis venom sacks (from , , etc). #**''Note: , , etc are located in Jarsath Wastes There are approximately 42 of them in the Howling Stones chasm. Chrono to level 80 and run through with a merc to get the updates quickly. Two runs shouid yield enough for the quest.'' #* Collect 6 Mantrap roots. These can be bought or harvested and come from either root or shrub nodes. Ran on 10/7/16 and mantrap roots were not required. #* Collect 10 pieces of smoldering material. These also can now be bought or harvested and come from any T8 node. #**'' NOTE: You can save a lot of money on these steps by buying ONE mantrap root or smoldering material, putting it on your broker, and taking it back out until you have all of the updates.(for bronze/silver player on the EQX server, you can just put them in to your guild storage box and remove them to get the update, as well.)'' # will be able to make the poison with these ingredients. ## Return and speak to in ## Continue to talk to as he finishes making the poison. # Place the bottle of in the safe place mentioned in Alexander Simond's journal: ## Examine behind in . ## Examine the gravestone, look closer, and pour the bottle down the cylinder hole. You'll receive another journal page and an idol. # Find out more about Kyrtoxxulous and the idol: ## Head to South Qeynos mage tower, and go through the red portal. Down the stairs, turn right and around, then there will be a glowing book behind one of the pillars on the left hand side, . Take it. ## Examine the book and read the passage. # Examine the shrine built to honor Kyrtoxxulous in the ravine in the Fens of Nathsar, near the Eastern Pens sokokar post , # Locate a pox-ridden reet slave in the north of Outer Sebilis, in the Kunzar Jungle. You must understand Froak in order speak to him. # Acquire the Idol of Sakpat'azif by looting it from the corpse of or the nearby , who are both in the basement of Karnor's Castle. # Recover the : ## Speak to a scorned reet slave behind the Myconid Spore King in Lower Sebilis . He will tell you the Idol was taken from him. ## Kill in the Sebilis Slave Quarters . Everybody who needs the idol in the group gets it (body drop). Placeholder is "a foreman" with about roughly 10–20 minutes respawn. The placeholder will not give an update. # Recover the Idol of Yam'alogaeth ## Speak to a liberated reet slave in the in Kunzar Jungle . He will tell you he told the Di'Zok sarnak where the Idol was. ## Kill either the or her placeholder, "a Gorowyn royal delegate", deep in Chardok palace area and loot the Idol from the chest she drops. Everybody who needs it in the group gets the idol. (To get the Queen to spawn, all 4 of her kneeling guards that surround the throne must be killed. Once done the queen will spawn within 30 minutes.) ##*''Note: I killed everything in the room she spawns in, was standing on her throne for 1 min.'' # Complete the ritual started by the reet slaves. ##Place the idols around the makeshift shrine down in the ravine in eastern Fens of Nathsar and be ready for a fight. ## The spirit of (level 86^^^) will spawn and attack once you place the idols. Kill him to receive your quest reward. STOP! If your goal is to have the Item for the Epic Conversion Timeline, you do NOT need to do the RAID version. You can begin that timeline now. Reward * Credits